demon soul
by demongirll16
Summary: a sylvari has awakened. the only problem is that she didnt awaken where she was sapose to. the worst thing is she doesnt remeber who she is or her name. she is a lost one. friends want her home and the dragons want her as well. the reason why she has two great powers one over plants the other over souls. the main question who's side will she lead to victory the races or the dragons
1. Chapter 1

there is a world not like yours. this world is diffrent and its my home. this world is called Tyria. it was once a peaceful world. years ago there was a threat that caused diffrent races to band together and fight it. the races where the strong and proud charr, norn, human, dwarf, and asura. the dwarfs sacrificed themselves to hold back the main distruction. there race was lost and the heros prevailed. there was a few years of calm until the dragon began to awaken. they drove races from there homes. the asuras who lived under ground were driven to the surface. the norn and the kodane were driven from the mountians. threw the chaos however a new race was born into the world. the Sylvari. they are a plant race connected to the world by a force thay call the dream. threw the dream they experience what other sylvari before them experienced. in the dream they come to understand excental feelings for survile such as pain, love, fear, and sadness. everyday a new sylvari awakens in the grove ready to complete the task given to them by the dream. i am a sylvari and i can feel my awakening drawing near but something has gone wrong. my connection to the dream is fadeing. its fadeing fast. i try to hold on to the images i have seen but they slip from my grasp and fade till there is one image left. a dragons face looms at me threw the darknes. in fright i opened my eyes to find myself inclosed in darkness. i gently touched the side of my encloser and watched amazed as thin lines grew going downward and watched as the walls slowly fall down. i covered my eyes against the brightness as i stepped out. once my eyes ajusted i looked around and to my amazment i saw dark wall with colorful things growing from it. i had no idea where i was but the worst part was i didnt know who i was. i new things like the dark incloser i stepped out from was my pod. and that the dark wall was black rock and that the colorful things were plants with names such as seaweed and coral. i felt a chill and looking down i realized i was naked. so i went up to some seaweed it was bright blue i wanted to see what it felt like but as soon as i touched it. the seaweed wraped around my body makeing what my mind reconized as cloths. i heard a soft whisper.

"i hope i serve you well."

i whipped around but saw no one in site puzzled i wnet to investigate other plants. i was about to touch a bright pink coral when i heard a shuffling sound. i ducked down behind the coral when the shuffling noise got closer. around the coorner a person walked out. the shuffling noises i was hearing came from the creatures next to him. he must of seen me duck down because he was calling out.

"who's there. come out now and i wont hurt you."

i reconized him but couldnt place from where. he called out again.

"please come out i dont want to but ill use a spell if i have to."

he made a gesture with his hands when he finished talking. i let out a scream when i was suddenly enclosed in side a cage. i tried to get out and bashed around the cage as it moved towards the man. i geussed he controlled the cage because the more gestures he made the mor the cage went to him. when i was close enough to see he was a sylvari like me i glared at him threw the bars. he looked surprised to see me and asked me calmly.

"how did you get way out here?"

i glared at him in response. he chuckled.

"you must be upset about the cage. if you had come out earlier like i asked i wouldn't have used it."

i still didn't answer him. he sighed.

"my name is Trahearne. whats yours?"

his name sparked a memory but it faded away as fast as it came. he was looking at me waiting for me to answer. i shrugged.

"well you must have a name?"

"i don't remember."

i mumbled and brushed my bangs from my forhead. Trahearne looked surprised and slowly reached towards my forhead. curious of what he was going to do i let his hand keep getting closer to my face. he touched something on my forehead i shivered at his touch and pulled away. he had a look of confusion on his face. then he asked.

"how did you get here?"

i replied.

"i dont know i came out from there."

i pointed to my pod threw the bars of the cage. Trahearne turned and gasped. he went and inspected my pod. when he came back there was joy on his face.

"your the lost one."

he said.

at the look of confusion on my face he explained.

"a dragon raided the grove where are kind live. it was taking pods and we fought it to retrive them. we succesfuly got back all the pod except one. considering your all the way in orr."

"what do you mean?" i asked.

"this land was risen up by an elder dragon called Zhaitan. it is my wlyd hunt to purify and cleanse this land. thats why i'm here. i wasn't expecting to find you."

i pulled my knees to my chest as he talked.

"but what has me more concerned is the horns coming from your forhead."

as soon as he said that i put my hand to my forhead and sure enough i felt two points before i could completly touch my forehead. i looked at Trahearne's forhead and confirmed that he didnt have any so it wasn't normal. i thought my stareing had made him uncomftable becasue he cleared his throat and looked away. it was untill i felt a chill that i realized that the so called cage had turned the leaves covering me to shreds.

"well thats great could you let me out of here now please."

he nodded and made a down ward gesture. the cage fell apart and i got up and went to the nearest plant. as soon as i touched it it deatached from the wall and made cloths. again i heard a whisper.

"i hope i serve well."

i heared an intake of breath and saw Trahearne stareing.

"thats the first time i've seen that happen."

at the look of puzzlement on my face he said.

"normaly we get cloths from tailers who use dead plants, needles, and string to make are cloths."

"oh you cant do that?"

"no seems you are the only one who can so far as i know. mabey there are others in the grove who can."

"whats the grove like."

"well i'm returning there. if you like you can come with me and mabey the mother tree will be able to restore your memory."

"whats the mother tree."

"she is the mother of us all. do you remember anything?"

"no the only thing i can remeber at the moment is a dragon's face."

sorry if i spell something wrong and i only capitalize names.


	2. Chapter 2

we have been traveling for awhile. i was intrigued as the landscape changed from dark walls full of sea plants to areas full of vegitation everywhere you look. Trahearne called these areas rainforestes and jungles. i pondered why they were called rain forestes and soo found out latter that day whaen water started to fall from the sky. Trahearne said this was rain. it was wonderful i felt every drop on my skin. then i felt something on my back i thought it was the rain until i felt a feeling that ripped a scream from me. i crumpled to the ground as the feeling got more intense. Trahearn was by me in a second.

"whats wrong?" he asked.

"my...back." i gasped.

he looked at my back and i heared him take a sharp breath.

"whats wrong with me?" i creid.

"you have two lumps coming from your sholders." Trahearne replied.

"is that normal?" i asked between breaths as the feeling recided.

"no but we're almost there. can you walk?" he asked.

"i think so." i replied.

but to my dismay when i tried to stand everything spun and i fell backwards. Trahearne caught me as i fell and i froze.

"i guess i can't." i said sheeplishly.

"thats all right." he said

then he picked me up and as he carried me the rest of the way. he said a couple of things but i couldn't hear him ove the loud beat of his heart and the rapid beating of mine. i didn't know what this feeling was but i felt safe and soon fell asleep in Trahearne's arms.

i woke to whispering and light touches to the horns on my head. when i opened my eyes i saw Trahearne and a female Sylvari standing over me. she looked familar but i couldn't place where. Trahearne said something to her and she turned to face me. Caithe that was her name but i had no idea how i knew it.

"hello" she said.

"hello" i replied back.

"how are you feeling?" she asked.

"tired" i replied.

"are you well enough to see the mother tree? she has been waiting for you to wake up for the past two days." she said.

i started "i've been asleep that long?" i asked.

"yes you have been and the mother tree has been waiting for you to awkae. now that your are up will you come see her?" Caithe asked.

i looked at Trahearne and he nodded.

"okay i think i'm good." i said.

i got off the bed and fallowed Caithe out the door. Trahearne fallowed right behind me. as i fallowed caith i looked around at all the diffrent things going on around me. i saw a small waterfall disappear below behind a tree. i saw things with other Sylvari float up and down. i asked Treahearne what they were. he said they were elevators and that we would be taking one shortly to see the mother tree. when we reached one of the elevators i stopped. i didn't move until Trahearne touched my shoulder and told me it was alright. we got in and i watched the door close. when we started to move i grabed on to the sides of the cage and didn't let go untill we came to a stop and the door opened. when i steped out of the elevator i looked around. we were in a big hallow of a tree. there was a chair in front of us and sitting in it was anouther Sylvari. she was semi transparent and very beautiful.

"hello my children what brings you here." she said

her voice was musical and by the way she said my children i guessed that she was the mother tree. my thought were confirmed when both Caithe and Trahearne responed.

"hello mother" they both said.

she smiled at their greeting and then looked at me. i stared back. the silence was broken whe Trahearne spoke.

"she is the lost one mother but she seems to have no memory as if she is a firstborn. the only thing she said she could remeber is a dragon's face."

the mothertree regaurded me. then said softly. "come here child let me look at you."

i went to her and put my hand in her waiting one. "close your eyes and relaxe." i did as i was told. as soon as i closed my eyes. i felt my connection to the dream return. all the memories i should of had came flooding back in like clips of a movie. in one clip there was a small girl not a Sylvari but the word human came to my mind. then it flashed to another clip with the same girl only she was an adult and next to her was a man with a crown. he wasnt a king but a prince it seemed. the girl loved him. i could tell because the next clip showed him dieing and the girl tring to be strong for the group she led to safty cried tears of sadness each night the group stopped to rest. as i watched each clip a name came to my mind.

"Demon"

i thought the name was strange till when i saw the girl again. i noticed that like me she too had horns coming from her forhead. more clips flashed by of her adventure meeting other races and saving Tyria. when the lych king was destroyed i watched as the clip flashed to her standing at the grave of her prince. it showed that clip several more times in each clip however the seasons changed and the girl brought gifts to the grave as she aged even further untill the last clip i saw was of her as an old women. in this last clip she sat down by the grave and closed her eyes. i saw her die and her spirit rose up. the princes spirt appeared next to her. they embraced and whispered to eachother.

"till next life."

the prince disappeared and i thought the girl was going to follow but to my astonishment she turned to me. she was walking towards me and when we were face to face. she said

"you and i are of the same soul your marks prove so. do you know your name?"

"no" i replied.

she smiled. "your name is Demon as was mine. what comes after is what your heart tells you."

with that she faded into me and the memories of the sylvari took her place. they were clips to and showed me everything i needed to understand. it showed me feeling such as pain and love. it should me friends that would be close. i smiled when i recognized Caithe and Trahearne among them. then the dragon's face appeared again. i thought it would go away like normal but instead it spoke.

"you may have power little one but you'll never defeat me and soon your power will be mine." it laughed as it faded from my dream. i woke with a start. it was and by the little light i had i guessed i was back in the mender room. i went to get up and flinched back when i stepped on something soft and it made a noise.

"ophff"

who ever it was sat up and i recgonized Trahearne.

"oh your up" he yawned.

"why were you on the floor." i asked

"waiting for you to wake up." he rplied standing up.

"why?"

"to ask what you saw. as soon as you touched the mother tree's hand you colapsed. she said she reconnected you to the dream and to bring you here. so what did you see?" he asked.

"i saw a human" i explained. "she was from a long time ago but she talked to me said we share the same first name and soul. the horns on my head mark it so."

"whats the name you share with her?" Trahearne asked

"demon" i replied.

Trahearne looked amazed. "really and what was her full name?" he asked

"Demondhuntergirl" i replied as a whisper from the memory sounded.

"that is very intresting. she lived two hundred years ago and from what i've read she helped in the down fall of the lych king." Trahearne said. "what else do you know about her?"

"her whole life from a five year old to the day she died." i said. "but that not all i saw."

"what else did you see?" Trahearne asked.

"a dragons face and it spoke to me." i replied.

Trahearn paled a bit. "what did it say?"

"it said i had great power and soon my power will become its." i answered.

"what powers do you have?" he asked.

"um from what i saw in demond's memory she was a necromancer so i guess that makes me one i guess and from what the dream showed me its not normal to have plants speaking to you and doing what you ask." i said.

"wait a minute you think you have her necromancer powers." Trahearne said excitedly

"yea why?" i asked.

"Demoned wasnt a normal necromancer." Trahearne explained. "she was ascended by glint a guardian dragon and she was also touched by the human god grenith. which enabled her not only to summon powerful minions but also return back the souls of the dead back to their bodies but she did it with a price. it is recorded that she had no lovers so it is assumed she gave up her emotions of love."

"no thats wrong!" i stated "the memory i saw she had a lover but he was killed helping the Ascolonians get to the refuge. his name was Rurik. Prince Rurik was how he was addressed by others." i stopped talking and Trahearne was staring at me. uncomfortable under his stare i cleared my throat and shifted my weight back and forth. he must of sensed my discomfort because he blinked and looked away.

"well now that your awake ill get the mender to look you over." he said quickly and left the room. i sat on the bed to wait. the mender came in and started examining me. she tested my reflexes and sensitivity. i didnt mind everything she was doing untill she got to my back. i was fine with her touching it was until she pulled on one of the thorns. the next thing i knew plants were making a protective sphere arond me and were trying to attack the mender. Trahearne had walked in with something in his arms when the plants attacked he dropped what he was holding and protected the mender by standing in front of her. the attacking plants veried away from him and added to the sphere around me.

"whats going on?" Treahearne asked.

i don't know." the mender replied.

"she pulled on one of the thorns on my back and this happened." i said behind the shifting plants.

Trahearne helped the mender up then picked up what he had dropped. they were books i couldnt read their title because of the plants.

"try talking to them with your mind." Trahearne suggested.

so i did. when i conected with them all i could hear was shouts "protect" being repeated. i took a breath and said with my mind.

_im okay. _

"dont need protect?" they all asked at once.

_no not right now im fine thank you for the help._

"welcome." was the last thing they said before they started to disappear. when they were gone i apologized to the mender. she to apologized for hurting me and left the room. Trahearne put the books next to me. i read the titles they were. _hero of Tyria, how to identify powers and control them, and hero of Tyria's childhood. _

"what are these for?" i asked.

"the second one is to help with your powers. the other two are about Demond. you see not much is known about her so i was hoping if any information was missing you could fill it in." Trahearne explained.

"oh okay." i said and picked up the one about Demond's childhood. i read the first page and almost laughed out loud when i saw the writer was Trahearne. so thats why he wanted me to read it. he wanted to make sure he was right. as i read the pages began to blur. next thing i knew i was in a memory of Demond's childhood. i saw a little girl on the street dressed in rags. begging for food and being shoved away. everytime she got shoved away she would just move on to a new group. then a man walked threw the area he had a crown on his head so i guessed he must of been the king of Ascalon. there was a little boy with the king as he walked. everyone moved out of their way with bows. Demond ran towards them. someone tried to grab her and missed she got in front of them and the two stopped in their tracks. the boy looked at her and looked discusted. the king however looked sad.

"who's child is this?" he asked.

no one answered. then he spoke to Demond.

"where are your parents child?"

"gone" Demond replied to his question. "they said they was going to a farm to get coiwns for the chickwens theys sold. theys haven't comes back yet."

"how long ago was this child?" he asked.

"ums" Demond replied "i'm not sure. I've been alone for a while now."

"where do you live?" the king asked.

"i used to live at that house up theres." Demond pointed. "but then some big mean scary men knew my ma and da weren't home and threw me out on to the street."

"really" the king said "then you must be hungry why don't you come with me and well get you cleaned up and look for your parents." he held out his hand and Demond took it. the boy wich i guessed must be the kings son still looked discusted. the scene changed and Demod was at the castle. there she was taken by a maid to get a bath and clean cloths. the maid tried to put her in a dress but Demond refused. sighing the maid handed her breeches and a tunic. Demond smiled and fallowed the maid when she was in the clean cloths. now that all the dirt and rags were gone Demond was an adorwable little girl. the fact was proven so for when they returned the boy's jaw was hanging open in surprise and amazment and he no longer looked discusted. i blinked and the memory faded. i looked at the book and relized with a start that i had read and experienced five chapters. when i looked up Trahearne was asleep in a chair. i glanced out side and i noticed it was dark out. getting up i picked up a blanket and covered Trahearne with it. then i headed outside to look at the stars. i didnt know what it was but suddenly a very strong feeling was telling me to go to the small pond and waterfall. when i got to it there was something glowing on the bottom. curious to what it was i equiped my breathing apparatus and dove in. when i reached the glowing spot two things happened at once. one thing told me to touch the glow. anouther was telling me not to. the voice telling me to touch it was a soft whisper. the voice telling me not to was female and sweet sounding.

then Demond spoke "the gods are fighting over you young one. which do you choose the god of death Grenth or the goddes of light Dwayna."

"what are my choices?" i asked and the voices sounded.

Dwayna spoke first "i will offer you the gift of luck and healing."

then Grenth spoke in his quite whisper. "i will offer the same gift i gave to Demond. the returning of souls from the grave but i require a price."

"whats your price?" i asked.

"the same i took from Demond. your emotions of love." Grenth whispered.

"but what if someone loves me? how will i show them that i did love them?" i asked with Trahearne in my mind.

"if they love you enough to give something else to me then i will return your emotions." Grenth said.

"what is your price goddess." i said addressing Dwayna.

"i require the same only mine is your emotions of fear." she said.

"i thank you for your offer goddess but i must go with grenth. many will die in the war against the dragons so unless they died because it was their time i will be able to bring them back to love ones. where as your gift goddess i could only mend the dead and living if i were near them." i said calmly.

"touch the orb to accept." Grenth whispered and an orb materialized in the glow.

i reached forward and placed my hand on it. i felt a shock go threw my body and found my self stuck to the orb. i saw a tranparent hands come from the orb. one had a black ball and i watched as the other reached in side me and pulled out a ball of light. the other hand placed the black ball inside me. the hands went back into the orb and i could release it. as soon as i moved my hand away i felt more pain shoot up my back and dark black wings enclosed around me. then i felt them move and press flat against my back. i saw someone come to the ponds edge so i swam to the surface. when i came close to the surface i heard Grenth one lats time.

"these wings mark you as mine. no one but you and those dying or brought back will see that you are mine. use them well." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

i broke the surface and removed my breathing apparatus. the figure by the pond turned out to be a gardener. she waved at me before heading of with a potted plant. i climed out and sat on a lily pad looking at the stars. thats how i was when Trahearne found me.

"why are you out here?" he asked

"i don't really remember. i just remember putting a blanket on you then going outside to look at the stars." i said. i felt bad because i didn't tell Trahearne the full story. i wanted and didn't want Trahearne to know the deal i made with Grenth.

"are you all right?" he asked.

"yes i'm fine ." i sad playing with the lilly pad making a small flaower grow bigger and bloom.i thought Trahearne had left and was surprised when he sat next to me on the lilly pad.

"so what did you think of the books?" he asked.

"they are accurate but i'm not sure if i want to read more."

"why not?" he asked.

"when i read them instead of actually reading it puts me in one of her memories. how do you know so much about her?" i asked.

"i have a good informer." Trahearne replied. when i looked at him to see if he would say more he looked away. i didnt press him on his secrect after all i had one of my own. we were sitting looking at the stars when a Sylvari came up and handed me a letter. it was from Caithe and she needed help. in her letter she said that a Knight had been posiend and she needed an antidote from a mender outside the grove. her letter asked me to get it as soon as posible and told me where i could find the mender. i said a quick good bye to Trahearne and ran as fast as i could to the mender. when i found her she asked me.

"what do you need?"

"a knight was posiened by the nightmare court i've been sent here to get the antidote from you." i said out of breath from running.

"i'm sorry" she said "but i just gave the rest of my stock to the wardens. they are heading into nightmare territory and need all my stock."

"oh no the knight wont make it then. i better go tell caithe the news." i turned to go when the mender said.

"wait a minute. i just had an idea. there are some trolls north of here that suffer from the same poisen we do. they made a salve to cure it. if you can get me some i can change it to work on Sylvari."

"great" i said. "but um what are trolls?" i asked

"they are big creatures that live in caves or dark parts of the forest. you wont miss were they live because of the stench they give off." she answered

"okay" i replied and head of in the direction she said. it didn't take me long when a powerful oder entered my nose. i didn't want to but i had to fallow the smell. when i got close to there home the stench was overpowering. imagine the worst thing you smelt fifty times that power. thats how bad the trolls smelled. the area they lived in was dark and it took my eyes a bit to adjust. once they were adjusted i started to look around. there were trolls every where and all diffrent sizes. the biggest one was in the back by a pot on the ground. i heard a dragging and grunting noise and hid as three trolls came into the area. two were carring the third one and brought it to the giant one. they laid it on the ground and i realized it had all the symptoms the knight had of poisening. the big troll reached behind him and apllied a paste from the pot onto the wounded trolls wounds. it must of been fast ackting because soon the troll was up and walking. it left with the other two out of the area and i watched waiting for a chance to get to the salve. soon my chance came. the big troll left the area and looked like it was heading to one of the areas other trolls were eating. i used the plants as cover and got to the pot. i took a leaf and put some of the salve on it. satisfied i went to go back to my hidding spot when the ground began to shake. i froze in fear as i saw the big troll charge towards me. i must of not been as careful as i thought. i moved out of the way just in time as the fist of the giant troll came crashing where i was just standing. i put my arms up to block the next blow i knew i couldnt block and heard shouts.

"danger danger!"

i opened my eyes when i didnt feel the next blow. i looked up and saw the troll strugling as vines wrapped around its limbs. i let out a laugh of relife. then i was terrifiedd at what happened next. a life dropped in front of me and i heard screams from the troll in pian. then the leaf in front of me got splashed with something red. when it moved away i saw what happened to the troll. the vines had ripped it apart and left its body peices on the ground. as they moved away i heard whispers.

"safe safe."

i ran as fast as i could to the mender. i didnt care that the under groth whiped and scrached my skin as i ran. i had to get as far as i could from the scene with the troll. when i reached her out of breath and handed her the sample. she made the quick changes and handed it back to me.

"hurry" she said.

i took off and ran into the grove. i doged people as i ran but wasnt fast enough i smacked right into a mass of solid muscle. i quickly turned and got the salve before it hit the ground. then i looked to see what i hit. it was a charr and she was none to happy with me crashing into her. i quickly apoligies and tried to get past but she blocked my way.

"why are you in such a hurry twig." she hissed at me.

"please im sorry but if you dont move someone will die if i dont get this to the menders." i said huridly and tried to get past again. she blocked my path again.

"oh no your not goig anywhere until i'm satisfied." she said.

"if you will not kindly step aside i will force you." i said.

"oh im so scared a twig is threatening me with anger in her eyes." she laughed.

i had enough "i warned you" i said. then i used my power and vines came down wrapping her up and threw her into the pond. i ran on to the menders and heared her as she splutered getting out of the water and let out a below of rage. i heared her behind me the whole way to the menders. when i reached there i felt her claws just rake past my head and i fell head first into the knights room with Caithe jumping up as i fell. Caithe quickly took the salve from me and gave it to a mender. then she went past me to address the fuming charr outside the room. while she was gone the scene with the troll came crashing back into my mind. i sliped into anouther room that was dark and began to cry. i cried in fear of what had happened and began to shake. i felt plants close around me and heared Caithe call my name i didnt answer but the charr that entered must of snesed my fear because she found me right away. i felt a light flick on and heared two gasps. one from Caith the other from the charr.

"are you all right?" i heared Caithe ask threw the plants.

"no im not." i replied quietly. Caithe didnt hear me but the charr did and she repeated what i said. i heared someone else entered and heared Caithe talk to them.

"can you help her i have to check on the Knight." she said.

i heared them answer and reconigzed it as Trahearne's voice.

"i'll try but what happened?"

"i have know idea. i thought mabey it was Blood that frightened her but she said that she had that fear even before she began to chase her." Caithe said.

Blood must of been the charr's name for she spoke next.

"i first sensed it after she crashed into me. i thought it was at the sight of me but when she got angry and threw me into water with her powers i knew it wasn't me. i didnt relize that till after Caithe calmed me down." Blood said.

i heared Trahearne come near me. i guessed he must of touched the plants because they begain to clear away. i stayed curled and hugging my knees. i felt Treahearne put an arm around me and make soothing motions on my back. he then pulled me close and began to whisper

"its okay. your alright." repeataly untill i began to calm down and my shakes as well as tears stopped.

when i was fully calm he moved so he could look at me and asked what had happen.

i explaind while the charr blood came close to hear the story.

"the mender was out of antidotes so she tolled me about trolls that have a salve to counteract the poisen. i went to retrive it. i found the trolls eaisly they smelt so bad no one could miss them. it was easy finding the slave and getting it. the part that teriffied me was that one of the trolls saw me take it and went after me. the plants sensed my danger and caught it." i stopped talking when i got to the part with the vines.

Trahearne earged me on"go on" he said quietly.

so i took a deep breth and continued. " they then tore the troll to peices and had blood go every where. it relly wasent that part that scared me it was the thought that i could of been one of you that they tore apart." i had started crying again.

Trahearne wiped the falling tears away softly and said. "thats why you need to learn controll so nothing like that can happen. the book i gave you should help greatly and if you need help with your necromancy i will gladly help you with it."

"thankyou Treahearne." i said. "i feel much better now.

"your welcome." he said.

i stood up with the help of Trahearne. then i turned to blood.

"i'm sorry i threw you but i had to get the salve to Caithe."

"thats alright." she said. "its more of my fault i was taking my anger out on you. i wanted an escuse to fight so i steped in your path when i saw you in a hurry and dogeing people."

she bowed to me and left the room. Trahearne let go of my hand he had been holding scince he helped me up and said he had to do something but he would find me when he was done. i watched him leave. when he was gone i turned and went into the room with Caith and the injured knight.


	4. Chapter 4

when i came into the room Caithe was sitting in a chair and the knight was sitting up in the bed.

" oh good your alright." Caithe said from her seat. " this is Tiachren. Tiacren this is the Sylvari that saved your life."

"i thank you for your help but we must save Ysvelta." he said

"tell us what happened to you" Caithe said

"Ysvelta and i were coming back to the grove when the nightmare court attacked us i drew my sword in defense." he explained "they poisoned me and took Ysvelta we must save her before something bad happens to her. oh my poor Ysvelta. she must be so frightened."

i heard Caithe sigh so i turned to her.

"we might be to late. once someone falls to nightmare they can never come back." she said sadly.

"then we must hurry all the more." Tiachren said rushing to stand up.

Caithe made him sit again and spoke with a sadness in her voice.

"even if we did hurry we have no idea where they took her." Tiachren started to protest but Caithe stopped him.

"i have an idea and i just hope we are not to late in a couple of days from now the wardens will be moving a prisiner or the court to the grove. his name is Renvari and he happens to know where the camps are. if we can trick him into telling us were we can get Ysvelta lets just hope she has enough strength to resist the court."

i came to Tiachren's other side. "i would like to help as much as i can." i told Caithe.

"very well" she said " meet me at wardens hill in two days. till then i guess you would like to get settled in to your temporary home till you find a more permittee one."

i nodded my head and she gave me directions to my temporary quarters.

i entered the room that was to be mine and let out a sigh it felt like something was missing. not sure as to what it was i sat on the floor and began to fallow the steps listed in to controlling powers. the first step was meditation. i began to fallow the instructed pattern when i heard voices. they were quit at first but steadily got louder as i meditated. each voice demanded to be heard first the clamor was so loud that i screamed for quiet in my head. it worked every thing went quite. the timidly i told them to speak one at a time. they did they were the plants around me asking if i was alright and if i needed anything. the image of the troll came to my mind and i asked them kindly that unless i am unable to command them to do as only i say. they agreed eagerly and apologized for giving me a fright. glad i got one of my powers under control i went to my hammock and slept.

i awoke some time later to find my room full of plants. wanting to be close to me the garden near by had tried to move itself to my room. i heard scolding and look out to see the gardener who waved at me earlier telling the plants to go back were they belong. they were all protesting and i silently told them to do as they were told. with a satified nod the gardener turned to me.

"I'm sorry about my plants they normally don't do that." she said

"its alright" i told her "I'm Demond may i ask your name?"

"I'm Bluebell" she said. "hey do you have a couple of minutes."

"yes i do." i told her.

"great!" she exclaimed "then maybe you can help me i have this plant but its very sick i cant figure out whats wrong with it. i sense you are good with them as well so maybe you can tell me whats wrong."

i smiled and fallowed her to the back of the garden. there was a really small plant and i could feel sickness radiating from it. i bent close and gently touched a leaf. it curled around my arm and a weak voice asking for help sounded in my head. closing my eyes i asked it to show me what was wrong. in its center was something that looked like a bur. opening my eyes i reached where it should me and pulled out a big black bur. Bluebell gasped

"how did that get there. quickly put it down."

"why?" i asked

then she gasped some more when the black bur turned a vivid green. the leaf around my arm turned black and detached from the plant.

"how did you do that?" she asked in amazement.

"i don't know." i said honestly

"OH MY GOD!" she cried out. "your a cleanser. i've never met one till now i've only read about them." she said excitedly

"i'm a what?" i asked confused.

"a cleanser. a Sylvari that has the ability to purify the corruption from things. i cant wait to tell the firstborn. in fact im going to tell them now." she took off at a run before i could stop her. i just sat there puzzled. i felt a tickle on my arm the plant i helped was wrapping a vine around my arm. i heard it whisper thank you and felt the vine crawl across my back and form around my wings. when it was done i got up and looked at my reflection in the water. my skin was a light blue with red splashes on my chest, wrists, and ankles. my leaves on my head grew out like what a human called a ponytail. they where a dark blue. as where the leaves that made up my cloths. lastly my eyes where a silvery purple blue that reminded me of a fruit called blueberries. the vines wrapped around my wings to where with my eyes you could see the black bark in between. the vines began to grow black leaves that looked like feathers. when they were completely done they made my hidden wings visible to others. i let out a sigh and stretched i heard the sound of feet and turned to find Bluebell dragging Trahearne and Caithe into the room. they both stared at me and i looked down at the ground while we waited for Bluebell to catch her breath.

sorry it took me so long guys hope you enjoy and just to let you know all official characters belong to guild wars and arena net except bluebell, blood, and demond. hope you enjoy and give me feedback please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Trahearne and Caithe looked at me as Bluebell explained what i did. i glanced at them then back down at the ground.  
when Blue was done talking Caith was the first to speak.

"this is wonderful news. now that we know this saving Ysvelta wont be as heart breaking."

i looked at her confused and saw a her sadness from earlier disappear.

"with this news i can have hope again." caith said with a happy sigh

i saw Trahearne place a hand on her shoulder and smile at her. i felt a stab in my heart i recolonized it as jealousy. i quickly pushed the feeling aside. there was no reason for me to be jealous. i smiled at Caithe in return then her face changed to shock.

"demon whats that coming out of your back?" she asked

i quickly folded my wings and looked at the ground while mumbling "wings"

"how did you get them?" she asked curiously.

Trahearne was curious too. "Grenth" i mumbled again.

"how did you get them from him?" they asked in unison.

"i made a deal with him." i said quietly "the same deal demon made two hundred years ago."

"which is?" Caithe asked i saw a look of disappointment cross Trahearne's face.

"to give up my ability to and comprehend love." i said even quieter now. "in order to bring those back that were not suppose to die yet." then swallowing my fear and shame i looked up at them. "it felt like the right thing to do at the time." then before they could say anything i quickly walked out of the door near me.

i didn't know where i was going. i didn't want to be fallowed so i used the only invisibility skill i knew. i kept walking as fast as possible when i stopped i looked around and found my self surrounded by rock with a single tree growing in the center. curiously i placed my hand on the trunk and head the tree speak.

"welcome young one. what brings you to my home?" _i don't know._ i spoke with my mind. "you must of felt my calling." the tree said softly. _your calling? i asked "_yes my calling. I've been alone here for so long i wished for someone to live here with me. you are the first one that has come here since i have been calling. tell me young one would you like to share my home with me."

i looked around it was a beautiful place. _yes i would. _i answered. i heard creaking and backed away. the tree had taken its twisted limbs and turned them into a home among its branches. vines turned into a ramp for me to walk up in. i walked in and placed my hand on the walls. "thank you young one. now what troubles you?"

i explained what happened to the tree. she chuckled then gave me advice. "well young one next time you are confronted with a problem do not run instead face it head on and try to solve it peacefully." i nodded in agreement _i will try... _i paused at her name. "Cicaya." she filled in for me. _i will try Cicaya. _i told her then curled up on my bed and slept.

i woke to voices outside. i peeked threw the branches that made a window. there were sylvari there talking. something seemed of about them though. there colors were darker and they had a dark demeanor to them. they were arguing about something i heard a whimper and looked at its source. it was a fern hound i had seen them when i rushed out of the grove this one was hurt. the female sylvari there said something harsh to it the male kicked it. when it whimpered in pain i felt a warm feeling in the back of my mind i recognized it as anger. the male continued to kick the hound with each kick he delivered my rage grew. finally i snapped. i sent out my power and used a vine to whip him away from the hound. the female turn she saw me and blew on a horn. more of them like her came into my home. i began fighting i was in such a rage from the hounds abuse my control snapped and my rage was set lose. i watched helpless as my power entrapped them and as minion of dead crawled out of the ground and began consuming them. i wanted to close it out but i couldn't look away. suddenly and area of vegetation and minions were blasted away i watched as Caithe and Trahearne ran threw the opening the explosion created. there was a faint figure behind them but i could not see it well. Caithe threw something in the air then threw a dagger at it. the dagger hit its mark and a white powder drifted down. when the powder hit my plants i felt them retract and return to their original form before my power fed them. Trahearne took care of my minions. with his ability he tamed some of them and turned them on the others. he began to walk towards me his hands out stretched. i saw him push on a green shield i realized was around me. as he pushed the shield retreated. my body did not want that my power pushed out more power and i watched helpless as Trahearne struggled more. as he pushed the force of my power began to take its tole and my vision began to blur. my sight was black when Trahearne finally pushed my shield close to me. he was able to grip my arms. my power receded and i felt Trahearne intake of breath as he realized there was nothing there fighting his power it hit me hard and i felt myself fall backwards. before the blackness took hold i felt a warm pleasant feeling stir in my chest as i felt something warm and soft touch my lips.

i opened my eyes when i felt something nudge my hand. i looked and smiled to see the fern hound i had help thrust its head under my hand again.

i jumped when Caithe spoke from a corner. "someone was anxious for you to do you feel?"

i sat up and checked over my self. "like a giant has stomped all over me." i replied.

i turned my head when i heard Trahearne chuckle. "its no surprise with the amount of magic you put into your defense."

the reality of what happened hit me like a brick. "I'm so sorry. i didn't mean to they were hurting..."

i didn't get far when Caithe interrupted me. "don't worry about it. we know what happened from Cicaya. she was the one who fetched us." when i stared at her dumbfounded she explained. "your tree came to us in your form much like the mother tree speaks to visitors. she told us what happened and that we needed to stop you before you lost complete control of yourself."

Trahearne added "so we fallowed her back here and were able to stop you in time. i must admit though your powers are far stronger than i expected. it felt as if i was facing one of Grenth's disciples."

"so your not mad about the choice i made?" i asked them.

they both answered "no." Caithe continued we are not glad about it but it will be a great help to those who have lost loved ones." Trahearne nodded his head in agreement then spoke. "you must be hungry you've been asleep for two days." i jumped at the information.

"i hope i didn't mess up your plan Caithe." i said quickly.

she smiled. "no you didn't. don't worry we still have plenty time. well wait till your better first otherwise we wont get much done if your not at your best."

i nodded and to the bowl of food Trahearne was handing to me. i didn't know what it was but i was famished. i polished of two bowls when i started to feel really weird. i shook my head when a wave of dizziness hit me. "i feel funny." i said my speech all slurred and tangled. i fell over sideways my body locked up. with my eyes shut i couldn't see or talk but i could feel and hear.

i heard Trahearne apologize in my ear. "I'm sorry but its the only way we can get your powers to recover so your not so weak."

i wanted to ask what he was apologizing for when i got my answer. i felt him wrap his arms around me and felt his power shock threw me. i wanted to scream in pain but couldn't from whatever they gave me. i heard the fern hound whine and i heard Caithe calming it. i felt the jolt of power again and fell into blackness that took me before.


	6. Chapter 6

i awoke to almost darkness except for a light glow of a light. i sat up and looked around Caithe was asleep on the ground in the corner the fern hound was curled up beside her. Trahearne was asleep as well and was sitting in a chair next to me. i smiled when i saw his hand holding mine. i eased my hand out gently and got up from my bed. i walked to the door i heard a whine and turned to see the hound watching me. i put my finger to my lips and said "shhhhh" quietly. i went out the door and went around to the ramp to go high. once i was high enough i sat down and watched as the sun began to rise. i saw a figure sit next to me and looked to see a transparent clone of my self sit down. at my puzzled looked the figure laughed. it was Cicaya.

"glad to see you are alright." she said.

"i don't feel alright" i replied.

she smiled and reached beside her. "here i made this for you. well actually you made it when you lost control."

she handed me the object and my mind recognized it as an instrument. it was called a violin i recalled demon in my memories played one every sun rise. i smiled and took it. i set it in the stance i had seen and began to play as the sun rose. when i finished playing i heard clapping and turned to see Caithe and Trahearne had been listening to me play. i smiled and gave a mock bow.

"how long have you been listening?" i asked curiously.

when you started." Caith replied smiling. "you play beautifully."

Treahearne nodded in agreement and i blushed.

"so when will we be helping the wardens with their escort?" i asked.

"very soon." replied Caithe "i hope you got enough rest."

i nodded and began to back up. "demon watch your step!" Caith and Trahearne shouted as my foot left the trunk making the platform. i smiled and opened my wings as i fell backwards. i landed softly on the ground and looked up at Trahearne and Caithe looking down. i waved and pointed to the grove. i began walking i made it past the kennel when they caught up.

"forgot you have wings." Caithe said with a laugh.

"as did i." Trahearne said.

i smiled. "i thought you guys would remember since i could feel someone petting them." i had to hold back a laugh as a guilty blush crept across Trahearne's face." I was curious to see what they felt like they were just so soft I couldn't stop myself" Trahearne mumbled

"may I touch them?" Caithe asked

"sure" I said. I unfolded on of my wings and stretched it out to her. I shivered when she stroked it.

"they are very soft." she agreed

I folded it back against my back and grind when I saw Caithe fall behind me and felt her touch them again.

"look who else can't stop touching them either." I laughed

Caithe jerked her hand back and quickly came by me. "it's really tempting. I apologize I did not even realize I was doing it."

"its alright" I said with a smile.

when we entered the grove we found Tiachren at the entrance. he was pacing back and forth.

"there you are i didn't think you would come." he said anxiously.

"I'm sorry Tiachren but your not fully healed yet. you must stay here while Demon and i help with the escort." Caithe said to him softly.

a saddened look crossed his face. " i understand i hope i can be more helpful later" he turned and walked away with his head down in sadness.

Caithe then turned to me " i hope your ready"

"lead on" i told her firmly.

she nodded and i fallowed her back out the grove to a hill side. there a warden greeted us. "firstborn Caithe why are you here" he asked curiously.

"we are here to help you escort the prisoner i expect the nightmare court will try everything they can to get him back." Caithe told the warden.

"excellent talk to warden Bair about defense" he said hurriedly "we don't have much time the night mare are almost upon us."

"you go speak to her demon i will do fine with my blades." Caithe told me

i nodded and walked up the hill to talk to the warden scout arranging seed turrets. the seed turrets that Bair had lined up were ones that did different damage. "escuse me" i said polity " i was told to help with defenses"

Bair stood up "great could you grab those seed turrets and plant them over there." i nodded and grabbed the turrets. as soon as i touched the pods i felt there excitement. i smiled as i put them in position and stood back as they grew. as soon as i got the last one in place a ranger ran up the hill "there coming" he shouted as he ran past the turrets.

as soon as he was behind them spiders and courtiers were coming up the hill. the battle begun the spiders took out the turrets and with every enemy that dropped another replaced it. the battle raged on for ten minuets when the nightmare court began to retreat. they were completely gone except for the dead when the signal fired that the prisoner was safely in the grove gates. the warden Captain thanked us for the help and signaled for the other wardens to fallow him. "wait where are you going" i asked

"to get the service to collect the dead" he answered curiously.

"you don't need to do that" i said "ill take care of them."

before the warden could ask what i was doing Caithe held up a hand and quieted him as i walked to the center of the body mass and sat down. i closed my eyes and concentrated. in the darkness behind my eyelids i saw the lights of the souls of the fallen. i took the ones that were complete white, the warden souls and placed them back in there bodies. then i took the ones tainted with black it looked like someone had splattered black dye on them. i wiped them in my mind till they were white and placed them back in their bodies. when i was finished i opened my eyes and saw the fallen sit up and look around i heard gasps behind me. ignoring them i got up and stood in front of the ones closest to me and offered a hand to them. the wardens took it and stood to rejoin their group of shocked and curious members. the nightmares took my hand as well but when they stood they looked at the wardens then at their hands. tears began streaming down their faces and they began apologizing repeatedly for all the things they had done. those who were crying i embraced and spoke to them softly. "its alright its not your fault." till a warden came forward and took them from me. when the last one was taken away Caithe came next to me.

"Trahearne was right you are powerful." she said

"whats going to happen to them?" i asked

"they will be brought to a holding room and judge for their atonement what task they must do and for how long." she explained

i nodded and together we entered the grove to move on to the next step of the plan.


End file.
